Love that Man
by Dwimmer-Crafty
Summary: Four years ago, Kurt lost the only man he ever love. But what happens when said man comes back into his life? Does this mean a second chance? Or does this mean more heartbreak for Kurt? Future!Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

I came home from work, tired as hell. You would think my job would be absolutely thrilling. Working in the fashion industry had always been a dream of mine. But as of lately, things haven't been quite the same anymore.

Yes, I love doing it and yes, I do enjoy it. Yes, it has an okay pay.

Though now, I feel that if my "spark" and love for it, is slowly but surely dying out.

I picked up singing again; my voice has changed a bit since the last time I had taken singing seriously. A bit more rough, and a bit more low, but still the countertenor that I was back in Ohio. Back in Lima. Back in high school.

Back when I was happy.

So I picked it back up, figuring it would bring back a tinge of the happiness that I once had.

I've been thinking about the past few years as of lately. I remember on how focused I was to get out of that hell-hole that I called home. I also remember the pathetic thing I called a "love-life." OH GOD.

Jeez, doesn't that bring up the worse memories. I had that stupid and utterly ridiculous infatuation with Finn, who ended up being my step-brother (definitely wasn't the 'closeness' I had intended for at the time). Then the year after was the 'I-do-not-dye-my-hair' Sam, who's hair that was obviously bleached blonde that I thought screamed gay, but he was like Finn. Not gay. At. All. Then there was Noah. Which was okay, I suppose. We dated a little over a month, in secrecy, not out in the open, but like he always said, he was the "sex shark" of McKinley. Then I remember … I remember Dave Karofsky. The bully, the confused, closeted gay who forced himself upon me. I had never been so scared in my life after he threatened me, and that's when I left. To an all boys school. 

That was when I was truly happy.

And that's when I found him. I hadn't been looking for him, but I found him.

Blaine Everett Anderson. My first and last love known to date. We were suppose to be those typical high school sweethearts and have the cliché happily ever after story tale ending. Except for the fact that we were both males.

I suppose it was college, but that was just an excuse. But I did it anyways, out of love.

He had really set his mind to going to law school, even though he was a amazing singer. But he wanted to come to New York and follow me whichever way I went. Meaning I was in the way of what he would do with the rest of his life and I couldn't do that to him, not my lo- to Blaine.

I remember that day we, I-I mean that I, told him it was over. The day I told him I couldn't handle our perfect relationship anymore. I think it was the worse mistake of my life.

~4 years ago~

(Two weeks before I was to leave for New York)

_I can do this _I told myself, _look him in the eye like you mean it, its for his own good._

I was organizing all my belonging carefully into the boxes, while Blaine sat on the bed, folding clothes that I was going to bring along. We were in a comfortable silence, but I felt the tension slowly creeping up on me.

"Blaine," _why did that come out as a whisper crossed with a whimper, _I thought.

"What is it love? I'm folding the clothes just li-umph," I ran over to him, and kissed him, because I knew it was going to be the last time I was ever going to see him, _probably even speak to him because he'll hate me after this_, damn you conscience.

"Whoa, okay, not that I don't love kissing you love, but what with the all the suddenness?" Blaine asked me, _god he looks so innocent and happy and oh my god I don't think I can do this._

"I cant kiss my gorgeous boyfriend now? Well then," I got up and continued packing and Blaine just looked at me with mocked hurt in his hazel eyes. _Oh dammit Blaine, don't pull the puppy dog eyes, you know I cant handle when you do that._

"Okay, fine, I give in. I just … I love you, you know that right Blaine?" He nodded with a big goofy grin spreading across his face, and you might as well thought that it was the first time I had ever said that to him. "So am I forgiven," I asked him, sarcastically as ever.

"Nope, not until you agree to let me take you out to dinner tonight, a romantic dinner at that," Blaine said as he wiggled his eyebrows, _those gorgeous triangle eyebrows, Im going to miss them so much._ "And where are we going out? And whats the occasion?" Blaine smirked, "So I cant take my gorgeous boyfriend out to dinner without any special reason?" knowlingly mocking me as he said it.

"Ha ha, youre hilarious Anderson, now tell me. Pretty please. I'll love you forever," I said.

"Hm, I think that sounds like a pretty good offer, but even if I don't, youll still love me forever, so I think Im going to keep it a secret as to where Im taking you," he said. _God, it will be the last time, after tonight, after the dinner, you have to do it. Do it for Blaine._

"Alright, but let me change first, I look absolutely horrid."

"I think you look beautiful."

"Blaine?"

He turned to look at me, "yes love?"

"I love you," I whispered.

_Always._

"I love you too, Kurt, and don't you forget it," he said with a wink ad he continued to leave me so that I could get redressed for our night out. _Our last night out_, I thought, as the loneliness had officially settled in. I got redressed within 30 minutes and went to find Blaine, who was laughing at something Dad had said. And Carole was laughing with Blaine, as she had her hand on Blaine's shoulder.

The scene played out in front of me made me think that this is what we could look like Im we ever got marri-_no,_ I scolded at myself for thinking about being _married_ to Blaine, knowing fully well that I was ending the relationship tonight.

_I can do this,_ I told myself, _I can do this._

~Later at dinner~

"Blaine, can I open my eyes yet?"I asked with somewhat annoyance in my voice.

"Nope!" he replied back, cheerful as ever.

"Oh come on Blaine, I thought we were going to dinner! Where on earth are you taking me?"

"_Somewhere only we know,_" he sung low against my the back of my neck. "O-okay, just make sure that I don't trip over anything, these are Alexander McQueen boots Ill have you know," I said full of my witty sarcasm, trying to make up for the stuttering that occurred when I spoke.

We kept walking for what seemed like another couple minutes, when we came to an abrupt stop. Then Blaine let go off me. "Blaine, where are you going?" I said as I started to open my eyes. "Uh uh uh, keep those blue eyes off yours closed mister!"

I waited for another moment, and then I heard something shuffling in front of me and I heard Blaine's breath becoming more heavy. _Blaine only breathes heavy when he's nervous. Why would he be nervous?_

"Okay, Kurt, open your eyes."

It took my eyes a minute to readjust my eyes. Instead of directly looking at Blaine, I took in my surroundings. _Why does this place feel oddly familiar-oh. Its … its Dalton._

"Blaine, why are we at Dal-" I stopped. I froze mid-sentence. I gasped. _I cant breath._

There he was. On one knee. _Why can't I breath? I feel like I'm being suffocated._

There he was. The man who loved me. The man I loved, down on one knee. In the place we met two years ago. There he was. The man and I's relationship who I suppose to end after tonight so he could go after his own dreams. _There he is. Now's the time to say it. Do it. Now._

"Kurt, I know this may seem very sudden to you, but I love you so damn much, that it hurts me. You are my complete world. You've changed me in so many ways since we met. I don't think I would be the same person if I had never met you. Im so glad that you stopped me that day you came to spy on us, cause I would have never known you. You saved me Kurt. And- and I-I love you so so much. And I already asked Burt for his blessings, today actually while you were upstairs getting ready. So what I am trying to say is that, Kurt, will-will you do the honor in marrying me?"

I was still shocked. Not shocked with happiness, but shocked with complete guilt. _Kurt, say something dammit. Do it now, make a decision._

"Kurt, love, are you alright?" Blaine asked, his voice filled of concern.

"No," I said. "Do I need to take you back to your ho-"

"I said no Blaine, I-I-I cant marry you." _Oh, but I want to so much, I love you, please see through my façade Blaine, please. Tell me that you know that I love you._

Blaine's eyes were instantly full of hurt, "Like I said Kurt, I know it was an all-of-the-sudden thing, but I'll wait-" "I don't want to date you anymore Blaine." I could hardly believe the words were falling out of my mouth. The look of Blaine's face was just too much to handle, "Im sorry, I cant, its for your own good," and with that I turned and walked down those stairs, and continued walking, not looking back. Not once.

I called Mercedes to ask for a ride as I approached the doors of the school, and that's when I heard it. I heard a cry, more even like a scream of pain coming from behind me, back towards the stairs. _Im such a horrible person, please forgive me Blaine, Ill always love you. _

Present day~

So here I am, still sulking still after all these years, because of my stupidity.

I picked up my phone and dialed my work number.

"Hello, this is Angie speaking, assistant director to Mr Hummel, Vice President to Vogue magazine, how may I help you?" "Angie, its me, Kurt." A gasp slipped on the other side off the phone. "Oh! Mr. Hummel, sir, what can I do for you?" "Tell Janelle that I quit." "What wh-" _Click._ I hung up the phone.

_I just quit my job, what the hell. This is one hell of a fucking day._

And that's when I decided that I needed to get out of this stupid apartment. The only way to take my mind off things was to sing, and that's exactly what I was going to do. I usually perform at some places, just for fun, but my favorite place was a little coffee shop that was a about a 10 minute walk away called Julia's.

So I grabbed my phone. I grabbed my keys and my wallet and proceeded out the door without even glancing at myself in the mirror. _Its not like Im going to see anybody whos important so what does it matter,_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: AHHH, okay, so did I mention this is my first fanfiction story ever and I don't know what exactly persuaded me to write, but lets just go with that I was very bored yesterday in my class.**

**Sharion69: I love you. You reviewed and read it and Im just aslkdfhaksdhf;a. Youre awesome okay.**

**So here's the second chapter enjoy.**

_Shit I forgot my coat, dammit, and its freezing out here_, I thought, though I kept walking down the streets of New York, cold. And alone.

I couldn't begin to fathom about why I started thinking about my past life. I know how people say that the past makes you who you are, but what if you want to forget it, so you can become some new person? _And why did I quit my job again? Oh yeah, because my head's going completely bonkers … did I just say… stupid brain._

I could see Julia's coming into view, and I picked p my pace knowing the quicker that I walked towards it, the closer I would be to having some type of heat hitting against my skin so I wouldn't be so cold.

As I continued walking I heard some type of giggle. A women and a man, a couple to be more specific. They were just walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the road. The women laughing at the man who was shooting her a toothy grin. _I wish I had that, well not a woman but a relationship, and a good one at that, _ I thought as I watched the couple continue to walk until they were out of my line of site.

I sighed. I don't know why, but I just felt pathetic. That maybe I don't deserve a relationship because I did nothing to actually earn it. Or the fact that I never tried to pursue another relationship. There were flings, but nothing too serious. More of a 'lets get it on' but that never happened because according to my father, "_I matter_." Even though I love my father, _that's a loud of shit._

I finally reached Julia's and I stepped inside the heated café. I looked around, but because it was 9 o'clock at night, there was hardly anyone there. I walked over to line, behind a couple, _seriously another couple, what the actual fuck,_ and then continued to look around. There was woman sitting with their laptop, idly typing away as if their life depended on it; another couple in a corner, silently sipping at their coffees, and a small group of people, just sitting around, _how odd that these people are just sitting around, and they don't even have coffee with them. Who comes to a café and doesn't drink any coffee, especially at this time of night._

The couple in front of me then moved out of the way. "Can I get a medium drip?" I asked the girl behind the counter who shot me a smile and nodded, "Anything else for you sir?" "No thank you," I replied with a sad smile. I walked to go wait on my non-fat mo-_oh shit, I didn't buy a non-fat mocha, I bought a medium drip. Why did I order that? I only order that when I think about … Blaine._

Oh and had Blaine been on my mind lately. Too much lately. Still too lately.

"Medium drip?" I walked towards the counter, _there's a piece of paper on it? What the hell?_

I picked it off the medium drip and then walked to a table in the back of the café, wanting to not be seen or to be talked to. I was afraid that if I did talk to anyone that I might just lash out at them, and no one wants to see me when I go all diva on their asses.

When I sat down, I read the note and it said, "_It looks like youre having a bad day. If you ever need to talk to someone, call me. Lily 222-324-5645."_ Oh, well that was kind. A person who I don't even know cares about me. Well a women. Okay, well a girl who looks old enough to look like a teenager. But that still counts right?

A door open and closed in the café and the group of people started clapping, which I raised an eyebrow to. _Oh, I guess someone's performing, no wonder those people are all here sitting._ _I wonder whos performing tonight. Maybe it was that cute Jason guy I met last week. _

I peeked around the corner just to get a view of who was up there and-

_Oh no. No no no. Please no. Don't see me. Please please PLEASE don't see me. _Of course, so-called God was not in my favor and he looked right my way. I threw myself back into the chair. _Please think you didn't see me, I cant breath. Not again. Please. Stop._

"Blaine, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost man!" someone from the large group asked.

_Oh, this is just fucking great. And since when did Blaine move to New York? I wonder if he's dating anyone in that gro- no no no. Not my business and I don't care. _

"Im fine David, but you might as well thought that I saw a ghost though," he chuckled. _Oh, I miss his laugh. I could listen to him laugh all day. GOD DAMMIT KURT. Stop this. Bad Kurt, bad bad bad. You should know better than to do this to yourself. Pull yourself together. Now how do I get out of here without him seeing me?_

Nope. Im staying put. The doors too damn close up to the little stage that's in the café.

"Well hey everybody, my name's Blaine," he said. "Hi Blaine, we love you." The group singsonged up to him. "Yeah yeah, I love you too." _I wish he was saying that to me instead. I miss him. So, so much._

"But anyways, like I said, Im Blaine and Im just going to sing a couple songs for you tonight, so now Im going to er- get started alright?" I hear him strumming the guitar strings a couple times and then he starts to play, _why does this sound so familiar?_

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

Not this song. Please not this song. He sounds so broken while he's playing. _Maybe he's hurt like me, maybe he still loves me the way I love him. Did I just think that? Do I still love Blaine?_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine  
><em>

I wanted to cry, this song just brought back so many memories. I just want to forget them all. I just want to leave, _but I cant, I love Blaine._

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make guys make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me off, I can't sleep because youre up till 2 am.<br>Let's runaway from our parents and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back.<em>

Laughter filled the café from the small group up by the stage. Oh, Blaine, I wish I could see him.__

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<br>ok back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

You know it was really funny because back (well I still do every now and then, but that's not the point) in my high school days, I wore skinny jeans all the time and I remember my …_ our first time together. I remember he kept singing this song. Trying to calm me down, telling me he constantly loved me and that he would never let go._ I really need to see him. Im getting so overwhelmed.__

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

Okay, so here's the deal. I either run for it, and continue on with my pathetic and lonely ass life or I go see the man I love. _Kurt, do whats best. Do whats best for your heart._

My legs decided to have a mind of their own and I started walking around the corner, just enough so that Blaine could see me. I could tell that I had tear-stained cheeks, and that just made it all worse. I finally stopped and I looked up. Blaine was shooting a wide grin at the same group. And he looked up.

Blaine's hazel eyes met mine. A barely audible gasp escaped from my mouth. Blaine looked like he wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't let him. I looked straight into his eyes, _is that hurt or is that love. Maybe its both._

"Blaineeeey," a girl whined,"whats wrong?" And she turned around to see me a her smile went sad and she frowned and turn back towards Blaine, "Blaine, honey, do you need to leave?"

He shook his head and then continued to come off the stage, "Blaine, where are you going?"

"Mary, just give me- give me a second okay," he told the girl as he started walking towards me. _He's going to slap me, I can just tell, he's going to slap me then tell me that he hates me. Oh god, he's in front of me now. Oh god, oh god, oh god._

H e still had the same mop of curly hair he did at Dalton, but uncurled. Scruff was on his facial features. His eyes as hazel as ever. _He looks beautiful._

"Kurt? Is that you?" I couldn't speak, and I could feel the tears coming down my face, _feels more like a fucking waterfall, but hey when the only guy you've ever loved is about to hit you across the face, this seems the right thing to do. _

The next thing shocked me the most, _he's hugging me._

"Kurt, can we talk?" he mumbled into my neck. His cool breath sending a shiver down my spine.

"S-sure, we c-can Bla-aine."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So at first I started writing this next chapter and everything just happened really fast, so I switched it up, and let it be known they will not officially be together for a bit because they need to learn to 'trust' each other. And it got really sappy. And you know that's never good. But I still kept it that way.**

**Any who! Hpgleekwithatardis (love the name by the way) and sharion 69, you two are just totally awesome and Im taking you both to Winnipig, okay? OKAY.**

**By the way, if youre on tumblr, so am I, Ive had it about two years now so you can add me, it's the same name 'dwimmer-crafty.' **

**P.S.- The Mary character is me. Cause I am the person of friendliness and advice.**

**And here goes nothing! I give you, **_**Chapter 3 **_**of Love that Man.**

"_Kurt, can we talk?" he mumbled into my neck. His cool breath sending a shiver down my spine._

"_S-sure, we c-can Bla-aine."_

He took me by the hand, _wow, even after all this time, his hand still fits perfectly into mine._

"Blaine, where the hell are you going? And who is this?" The girl, Mary questioned, _but it looks like she already knows who I am. I wouldn't doubt that the girl hated me._

She was a bit taller than Blaine. She had dirty blonde hair, with bright green eyes. _And might I say that her outfit was absolutely terrific and her make up wa- _"I'll meet you back at our place later, alright," Blaine stated.

"Anderson," she stopped in front of us and Blaine let go of my hand, and she look at me with sadness in her eyes and then turned her attention back to Blaine and pulled him into a hug, "don't do anything stupid that'll you'll regret," she whispered.

He then turned to me, his eyes looking like they were filled of hope, "I wont Frankie," _what the fuck, I thought her name was Mary,_ "I promise," then kissed her on the cheek.

_Can I get one of those too, _I thought hoping that Blaine could read my mind, but apparently not.

Blaine then took me by the hand once again and pulled me out of the café. He dropped my hand and I slightly whimpered at the lost of contact. He walked ahead of me, _damn his ass looks real- BAD KURT, this is your ex-lover/boyfriend/best friend,_ and I guessed that he was hoping that I would follow and I did of course.

_God, he looks so amazing in the moonlight … dammit, I sound like a huge sappy sap._

We kept walking, and neither one of us dared to speak and I know that I didn't because I most likely would end up in tears if I even bothered trying.

Next thing I knew, we were at some park and we had been walking for at least 20 minutes. I kept following, when we came across a bench and Blaine turned around to look at as if he was asking me to sit. So I did. He then sat beside me, though a good distance away. _He looks so hurt, and I caused this, why did I have to be so stupid._

"Why," he asks all the sudden, while Im doing my best to hold back the tears that I threatening to crawl down my face, "why did you … just why? Can you tell me why you left? Cause if Im remembering correctly, we were- well everything was perfect and- and I don't know what happened." Blaine looked at me, _shit, the puppy dog eyes._

"I-I don't know. I thought that it-it was for the b-b-best," tears went down my cheek and I sobbed.

"Yes you do Kurt! Otherwise you wouldn't have left me to begin with! I mean, you act like you didn't give two shits about me!" He started breathing heavly, _please don't slap me, please don't slap me._

"Do you know that because I was so hurt, that I didn't end up going to law school? Instead, Ive been living here in New York, hoping that I could find you, but I … I gave up. Did you know, that everyday since, Ive been thinking about you every god damn fucking day? About how you are and what became of you after you left?"

Blaine was now letting tears fall from his eyes too, "and I couldn't believe that it happened because I thought that I did something wrong and I felt, … I felt alone. And it probably doesn't matter anymore, youre probably even married to some great guy, but you just," he let out a long breathe and closed his eyes, "you just need to know that after all these years, after four-fucking-years, Im still, very much, in love with one Kurt Hummel."

_He looks so hopeful, so proud. I love you Blaine, _my mind screamed, _I love you so much._

"Kurt, p-please say something."

Even though I knew I could barely speak, I did what I thought best and took his hand and squeezed it lightly and tried smiling and said, "I love you, and Im sorry for what I-Blaine?"

He had gotten up and walked away from the bench, and he ran his fingers through his unruly hair, "what do you want, Kurt?" "You, please," I whispered to myself, but he heard me. "I wish I could say the same lo-Kurt, but Ive changed and so have you and. And I just-"

"Blaine, give me your phone," I demanded. "What?"

"Hand it over," and he took out his phone and slowly handed it over to me. I put in my number and then gave him a sad smile and walked away. As I reached the entrance to the park, I pulled my phone out and sent, "_I love you and I know you might never be able to forgive me after all the horrible things I put you through, but Im asking for a second chance. Even if it means us being friends, I know that I just need you back in my life."_

Even though it pained me to write 'us being friends,' I did it anyways, because I was still not very clear how Blaine was reacting by this point. My phone buzzed instantly.

"_Fine, but only because I miss you so damn much."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I jumped on my email about an hour ago, and I was so hysterical to see that I had gotten 40 emails saying people have either added this as one of their favorite stories, have followed it, or followed me as an author. You guys are just alskdfa;sdhf **_**awesome.**_

**And I know that the chapters are really small at the moment, but as I continue with the story, Ill add more details to them. **

**I know that some people only care for reviews, but Id like some critics. I want to know what you guys want out of this story. So please review, and Ill do just that.**

**And since you all we're so kind, Im updating again as you can see.**

**So here we are, **_**Chapter 4 **_**of **_**Love that Man**_**. **

I kept walking with the biggest grin on my face, my head held high, thinking _I'm going to get him back, he loves me, and I love him and its going to be absolutely fabulous! … god, I really do scream gay._

As I was walking up the stairs to the apartment complex, I heard someone behind. I figured it was one of my neighbors being lazy, waiting on me to unlock the door.

And then I was instantly pinned against the door, and my breath caught in my throat. At first I thought it was Blaine, _sweet, sweet Blaine,_ but instead it was Dylan, the intern that Janelle hired two months ago, might I add that he started _sexually harassing me _and his internship was let go of.

"Hey sweet cheeks, ya miss me?" Dylan purred. I tried squirming out of his grasp, but he was about my height with more muscle on his body, so it felt useless. I didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Not in the mood for talking eh? Well then, why don't you just continue opening up your door and we'll take this to the bedroom. What do you say _slut?_"

I felt shivers going down my spine. This was almost like the same situation that got Dylan kicked off his internship, but now, _no one's here to protect me._

~One month ago~

I had just gotten out of a meeting with Janelle and the other supervisors to check up on how next month's issue of Vogue was going to be about, the topic, the designs, the photo shoots, etc.

I had barely gotten any sleep the night before and had been a bit tipsy from the alcohol that I had also consumed that same night. And I had the worse headache, _just my luck. Could it get any worse?_

I decided that I had earn a well-deserved coffee break, "Angie, Im going to run to the break room and make myself a coffee and maybe take a power nap, will you watch my calls until I come back?"

"Yes, sir, Mister Hummel, sir!" "Honey, we already went over this, you call me Kurt, I call you Angie, not Mr. Hummel or Ms. Hetburn, remember?" She blushed and replied , "Yes Kurt, Ill cover for you until you get back. And you should get some sleep, you like you could use some," and she smiled.

I walked through the main part of the floor, everyone's talking turned into soft whispers. No one really feared me, _the magnificent Kurt Hummel_, for I was known for my bitch diva attitude and everyone knew to not mess with me if they wished to stay on my good side. _All except for one._

About a month back, Janelle decided that we should take up an intern or two, one from college who was looking to work within the fashion/ magazine industry. It seemed like a really good idea at the time too.

When Janelle told me that she had found the perfect intern, who she just happened to mention was _gay,_ I questioned her.

"I swear to all that is holy in the fashion world, if you hired this damn intern for my personal gain, I will have Mercedes fly in from California, and have her, and I quote 'cut a bitch.'" I said, giving Janelle the ice-queen glare. "Now Kurt," she said, "Don't you 'now, Kurt,' me, Janelle, I am perfectly happy, I am the best at what I do! I don't need some lanky college boy following me around!"

"Kurt, calm down, please. And stop giving me your signature bitch-glare, its scares the hell out of me."

I loosened the glare, but I still remained poised and pissed as ever.

"Now _Kurt,_ I did not hire this intern for your personal gains. Yes, this intern is gay. And yes, he is mildly attractive in some ways, but he's very qualified and like I told you before, we could use an intern."

"Hmp, fine, whatever you say Janelle, but if he makes one move and I mean _**one fucking move**__, _he better be out that front door in two seconds flat. Are we on the same page?" I demanded.

She chuckled, "You know, you really should stop trying to be mean to me, I could fire you."

"But, you wont," I smirked.

And now a month later, I really regretted on not bringing Mercedes 'to cut a bitch'. The intern was the only person who didn't get the hint that I, Kurt Hummel, fashionista extraordinaire, was not interested in a relationship with a single living soul.

The intern's name was Dylan Hamlet, he went to NYU for … well obviously it was something that stuck out to Janelle, otherwise he wouldn't be interning. He was always popping up at random moments, or accidently running into me, and I didn't really think to much of it, until it started happening ever more frequently.

I was now standing by the coffee machine waiting on the coffee to hurry the hell up.

_I should've just had Angie make the coffee and bring it to me. I mean that is what her job is for, right?_

"Hey Kurtsieeee, … is that okay? C-can I call you that?" a voice asked. I turned around and bleh,_ Dylan._ "I rather like being called Kurt if you don't mind," I replied with a monotone voice.

"Well, hello, _Kurt."_

"Hello, Dylan."

"Whatcha doing?" he asked me, as if I wasn't standing in front of the coffee machine, _could it be anymore more obvious you stupid intern?_

"Coffee." I said, again with a monotone voice, hoping that it would be the end of the conversation.

"Sooooo," Dylan stepped next to me and let out a deep breath, "I was um- wondering if um- you would um, maybe consider going um- out with er- me. Tonight. If you don't have other plans that is."

_Stupid fucking kid, you don't get it do you. I. Don't. Date. Anybody._

"Sorry, plans." _Come on you damn coffee machine! Work faster dammit!_

"What? But I checked with Angie and she said that you didn't have plans for the next two days!" Dylan exclaimed and when he realized exactly what he said, he clapped his hand over his mouth.

_Angie, count your blessings that I like you sweetie, otherwise youd be getting a pink slip. _Now here's where I made the mistake.

"Listen, kid, youre cute, but you aren't my type. And Im not the dating type. Sorry to disappoint you." I replied, trying to gently let him down, but as I turned my head to look at Dylan, I saw anger course through his eyes.

"Are you fucking with me? Whats your type then? Ill be whatever you want me to be sweet cheeks! All I wanna do is," he pinned me against the counter and grinded against me, "get in those fucking tight ass pants of yours and fuck you senseless? I think you wouldd enjoy, don't you th-WHAT THE HELL?"

I pushed Dylan off of me and ran out the door, straight to Janelle's office to tell her exactly what happened and that it was either me or the intern, obviously knowing the intern's time was up.

~Present~

"So, how about you just open the fucking door, huh?" Dylan chuckled.

"Wh-w-why are you doing this Dylan? I thought-t we were friends?" I replied, _dear god, if youre listening, Im sorry, but please help me. Wheres my fucking guardian angel when I need one!_

"I don't want to be your friend Kurtsie! I want to be more than friends," he said as he grinded against me, laughing darkly as I still tried squirming out of his grasp.

I didnt know what to do, so I did what I thought was best. I started yelling.

"Help! Someone help me, help! Im being att-uh" I screamed until Dylan hit me hard in my rib cage. I felt darkness trying to succumb me, but I still tried to keep my eyes opened as I laid on the floor, helpless, alone, and scared.

**Okay, let me just say that this was not suppose to happen. Blaine was actually suppose to show up and kiss Kurt passionately and blah blah blah. But instead this happen. **

**And don't worry my little Klaine shippers, Blainers **_**might be **_**on the way to save the day in my next chapter!**

**P.S. The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will be uploaded!**

**Love, Dwimmer-Crafty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This might be a bit long of an author's note, but you need to READ THIS in order to know what is going on exactly. Firstly, you guys make me smile, you're all too kind.**

**Next, I had a bit of a writer's block, but this chapter is deemed necessary. There won't be an enormous amount of Klaineness, but in order for the story to develop, this had to be done. And I also had to explore the other characters because eventually they will become a big part of the story.**

**Also, I know that the flash backs are getting a bit too much, I've done one at least every other chapter, but they are also deemed necessary to understand what has gone on the last '4 years.'**

**And my friend Paola helped me get through the writer's block and she told me to mention her because she eventually will read this and laugh at me. Then my friend Emma told me to put her in the story. So that's why they're both in there. **

**As always, you are more than welcome to make suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. If it was, there would be nothing but fluffy Klaine, all day, e'eryday.**

**P.S. - This chapter starts off in Blaine's POV. Then switches to Kurt's POV.**

**P.S.S- Frankie and Mary are the same person, okay?**

**P.S.S.S- I'm sorry this is the longest author's note known to man too.**

**And I now give you **_**Chapter Five **_**in Love that Man.**

~Back at Mary's and I's apartment~

Did that really just happen? Did I really just happen to run into the man whom I've loved and he tells me that he loves me too? _Why, yes, yes he fucking did!_

I was feeling so giddy that I felt like a 5 year on Christmas morning. I couldn't believe my own eyes because I literally thought that they were lying to me! But there he was, in all of his glory, _beautiful as ever I might add,_ the one and only, Kurt Hummel.

And in the spur of a moment, I took him to the place where the world always seemed at ease with me and I thought that I was going to get some type of closure of some sort, but instead, I got his number, with the slight promise of another possible relationship. _Sigh._

As I was waiting for the elevator to reopen its doors I remember _Shit, knowing Mary though, she might not be too pleased … but, … she would be happy for me right?_

I slowly made my way to the door of my apartment, and I really contemplated going inside to face the wrath of a certain young woman, or instead go back out onto to find Kurt. I waited for another moment, before deciding that I might as well face her, _the sooner the better,_ I thought.

I put the key in very quietly, hoping by an off chance that Mary had passed out on the couch waiting for me to get my ass back here. I grabbed the handle and door creaked slightly,_ shit, please be asleep._

I walked through the door, thinking maybe that I should be tip-toeing in, _just in case,_ and immediately my eyes fell onto the petite blonde girl, who was in the kitchen, leaning her face into the palm and sipping on something that strongly resembled and smelled of coffee. _ I guess she was really determined to stay awake. _Her eyes rose from the cup, and I swear, _she might as well be the girl version of Kurt,_ and gave me evil glare, as if saying, 'cough it up and spill.'

I started walking hesitantly towards her and begun to speak, "Now Frankie, I know what you're thinking." "Anderson," she said coolly, "I can't believe you walked away with complete stranger-," "Kurt."

"So, this stranger now has a name?" Mary questioned, giving me a quizzical look.

"He really isn't a stranger Frankie. Remember a while back when I told you about the guy I proposed to a while back before I came he-" "That's him?" she asked, interrupting me. I lowered my head and nodded, _god she's probably disappointed in me. I wouldn't be surprised._ But when I looked back at her, she was wearing a sad smile.

"Let me see if I have this right though," she started saying, "you love him, even after all these years, correct?" I nodded again, wondering where this conversation was really headed. "And now," _was that a sniffle I just heard? She never cries, or at least not in front of me,_ "he wants another chance, because he still loves you too after all this time and you know that you still love him b-because he's your first love, right?" she choked out as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mary," I said seriously, "what's wrong? Are you thinking about that idiot again? What did I tell you?"

She looked up to me as she wiped away her tears, and she started to laughing, "Ha, you think after two years now, that I wouldn't be doing this. Guess I was wrong," she said, still wiping away the tears.

I knew that when I left Mary alone, she got scared. That's just who she is. She latches onto people because she easily learns to trust them and then when they betray her, she was afraid that she was always in the wrong and then wouldn't bother to mention it to me because in her eyes, she saw herself as a "distraction." Especially after what happened …

~Two years ago~

Mary, _or should I say Frankie because of what her lacrosse friends call her on campus, _ and I had become good friends within the last couple of weeks and she was running low on money a bit, so I offered her to stay with me as long as she needed to.

She was always very kind and sweet, and not once had she ever made a move on me, _surprising as that is,_ especially since that I still hadn't told her that I didn't play for her team. But I think she realized it on her own when I mentioned to her the one night we had a Harry Potter movie night that I would just love to run my hands in Rupert Grint's hair.

It was the end of junior year for the both of us at NYU and with it being the end of the year, which meant our schedules were full of constantly studying for final exams. Mary was out at the campus library at some study group that she signed up for her British Literature class and wouldn't be home till about 9.

I, on the other hand, decided to "study" at home, alone. I honestly believed that I didn't need to study too hard, considering that I work diligently throughout the year and I felt pretty prepared. So instead of actual "studying," I was cooking myself dinner. "Ramen noodles or Chinese leftovers?" I asked myself out loud, eyeing both of my food choices. "What to choose, what to choose, 'to be, or not to be that tis the question, whether it is nobler in the mind' to eat leftover Chinese food," I said as I started chuckling at myself for quote on Hamlet.

I hadn't really cooked in the last couple of months, and I guess you could say that I had gotten pretty lazy, but I think it really had to deal with the fact that I was also constantly aiming to get perfect grades. _At least close to perfect, that is._

My cell phone rang out, interrupting my train of thought and before I went to go grab it off the counter, I checked the time, _it's almost 10 o'clock? Who the hell would be calling me at this time of night?_

I walked over and picked my phone up.

_CALLER ID: Mary Franken (mobile) is calling._

Oh of course, Mary probably thought I was worrying about her, since she was supposed to be home about an hour ago! "Hey Mary, where are you my honeybunches?" I smirked into the phone knowing that she would laugh at the pet name, but no laughter followed. Not even a response, _well that's weird, _I thought.

"If you don't answer, I'm going to hang up," I singsonged, hoping that now there would be some type of response. Still nothing came through the receiver.

As I was about to hang up when-"Jacky, don't leave, please please, don't leave me." A voice said.

I pressed my phone more against up my ear to hear what was going on. _Or maybe I should just hang up seeing that this isn't really my conversation to hear._

As far as I was concerned, Mary never mentioned someone named 'Jacky' to me. And I know I didn't have any of my courses with any 'Jacky' either. But obviously it was someone who was important to her, otherwise, she wouldn't be asking them not to leave her.

"I told you not to call me that," another voice said, 'Jacky' I guess.

"You-you told me after we graduated w-we were going to go all ar-round Europe together a-and get married a-and-" "You didn't honestly believe that, did you? I mean, Mary, darling, I have the rest of my life to look forward to, and I don't see you in it." _Slap._

"Mary!" I yelled through the phone, and still no answer came through.

_Who the hell does this guy think he is! Slapping Mary, nonetheless, a woman is never right. _So I yelled again, "Mary, if you can hear me, cough." No response.

"Uh-heh,"_ what the hell was that?_ "Uhheh-pleas-se-e Ja-ac-ky. I c-c-cant bre-eat-the." _Oh god, he's –he's choking her. _

_Thump_. "Don't ever try looking for me Mary, I-I never loved you." Then came footsteps, fading out of the phone. "Mary, its Blaine, can you hear me? Mary? Honey?" I was panicking, my friend accidently calls me and her apparent boyfriend that I knew nothing about just left her somewhere. I didn't know what to do.

"Im-Im somew-where in Washington Pa-ark, h-hel-beep," was all that I heard. I checked my phone to see that the call had been disconnected. I called the police right after that, and told them that my friend had accidently called me and that she was located somewhere in Washington Park outside of NYU and that she was badly hurt. She was in the hospital for three weeks.

~Present day~

"Mary, please look at me. Please." She looked up and started walking away, "Im honestly fine," she mumbled, "I think Im going to sleep, perhaps it will help, don't you think?" I grabbed her by the arm and spun her around and that's when she broke down.

"Shh, calm down, Im not leaving you, I never will, shh, youre alright," I sweetly said, "Im here, shh."

"You should go," she said looking up, her eyes somewhat hazed over from the crying she had been doing. "What? Where would I be going right now? Nowhere, not when you need me," I told her.

She pushed me away a little bit and straightened herself back up and that's when I saw her putting on the mask, hiding whatever feelings she really did have. "You should go see him, make things, I guess, more official," she said putting air quotes around 'more official'.

I thought for a moment and then looked at her, "Come with me, honeybunches," and she giggled at the pet name. "I would love to, but Id rather not," I frowned. "Its not that I don't want to, but knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if uh- ya know- got yer man lovin' going on," she said laughing at my shocked and humiliated face.

"Please, I bet Kurt would love to meet you. Youre almost an exact copy of him except in girl form," _op, theres the bitch glare again. _"See! He does that too! Quite well, I might add!"

She walked past me and started pulling on her coat, "Okay, Anderson, fine, we'll go find this lover boy-," "Kurt." She smiled at me, "okay, we'll go find _Kurt,_" she said, emphasizing the 't' sound, "and you both can get jiggy with it," she said shaking her hips. Mary then turned around with a look of confusion written on her face.

"Do you even know where he lives?" _Didn't think of that._ "No, I don't, but he gave me his number," she gave me the 'uh duh' look, "meaning I should call him and ask?" I questioned. She shook her head, laughing. "You really do love him?" "Yeah, I really do," I said smiling.

~Back at Kurt's apartment~

I opened my eyes, and I saw nothing but darkness, and as I tried sitting up, _okay, shit, my head hurts really badly._ And then I heard someone laughing at my failed attempt. A foot came and stomped on my back and a hand grabbed the back on my shirt, and I felt a hot breath spread across the nape of my neck.

"Having trouble, sweet cheeks?" _damn, wasn't a dream._

I forced him off me and stood up, wobbling a little bit and then Dylan came launching at me and then the next thing I knew he was on the ground, looking lifeless. And then my hand started burning, _ouch, I need to remember to keep the punches to the low minimum._

I grabbed my phone off the ground and decided that I needed to go somewhere else, somewhere that was safe, especially before Dylan got back up. I start dialing '9-1-1' when another call started to come through.

CALLER ID: Blaine Anderson (mobile) is calling.

I answered it immediately, walking away from my apartment complex, "Blaine, where are you?" He started laughing,"Well, I was about to ask you the same thing, love. Is-is that alright if I call you that again?" I heard faint laugh in the background, "shut up, Mary, anyways …"

I was becoming impatient and I quickened my pace, "Not that I don't enjoy having this small talk, but something bad just went down and I cant stay at my place. Please, I know we just got reacquainted, but," I was at a lost for words, _and I sound so damn desperate._

"Of course, where are you," I sighed in relief, "Mary and I will come pick you up?"

"Blaine, I don't think Ive ever loved you so much in my entire life." THUMP.

"Hi, this is Mary, the girl who stopped you from leaving Julia's earlier tonight. I think you should now that you made Blaine's jaw drop to the ground and is now unable to talk, so where are you?" I laughed at her sarcastic humor.

"Im actually by Julia's if that helps," I said. "Is there anywhere you can stay there for a bit, I just need to walk down the stairs and walk across the street to grab the car and it should take about 5 minutes, okay?"

"Er- yeah sure, but can I stay on the phone with Blaine, just to um- feel .. safer?" I asked slowly.

"Awh, youre going to make me puke of y'all's cuteness and what-,"

"Love, excuse my annoying and energetic roommate, and of course Ill stay on the phone with you, but you know that we're going to have to talk about what happened," he said lovingly. "Eventually, and thank you. I really wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"Neither would I, love, neither would I," he said, _I can even hear him smiling when he says it._

**I know some of you wanted Blaine to just pop out of nowhere and save Kurt, but it seemed very unrealistic, but in a way, he does, so I hope this suffices.**

**I ask that you review and let me know how you like it, please? And give me your opinion as well!**

**Love always, Dwimmer-Crafty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hpgleekwithatardis is now my only friend, okay. **

**Nothing had changed, but this a continuation of the last chapter and Im not skipping time.**

**Disclaimer: I threatened, bribed, and probably mentally scarred Ryan Murphy in my attempt to own Glee, but he's has a hard head that man. But I do own the Warblers CD if that counts!**

**And now I present, **_**Chapter 6 **_**of**_** Love that Man,**_** enjoy :3**

"Awh, you're going to make me puke of y'all's cuteness and what- hey give me that back Anderson! I wasn't done talking to your mmph-mm-mmhhm," Mary said, even though I clearly had put my hand over her mouth to make her be quiet.

"Love, excuse my annoying and energetic roommate, and of course I'll stay on the phone with you, but you know that we're going to have to talk about what happened," I said into the phone, still trying to comfort Kurt and not remove my hand from Mary's mouth, _even though she's licking it, ew, gross._

"Eventually and thank you. I really wouldn't know what I would do without you," Kurt said sighing into the phone. I took of my hand from Mary's mouth and begun to wipe the tongue slobber she left on it.

"Neither would I, love, neither would I," I said smiling into the phone. And of course, Mary started fake puking, and I shoved her playfully, mouthing 'cut it out.' She replied by sticking her tongue out at me, in return, I did the same to her.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yes, love?" I said to Kurt as I was locking the door to the apartment. I heard Kurt giggle, _frickin' giggled,_ into the phone. "I like it when you call me love, did I ever tell you that," he said, even though he was still giggling. "You might've mentioned it once or twice or ten times back in high school, why?"

_This is really nice,_ I thought to myself, _its like things are going back to normal, and we can have just small talk or a casual conversation. I never thought that I would have a chance of having this again. Especially not with Kurt that is._

"No reason, I just missed it. A lot." _Swoon._

I was walking a slow pace and Mary came up from behind me and stole my phone, "Mary Elizabeth Franken, you give me back that phone or I'll-," "So, Kurt is it?" she said, fully ignoring my plea to have my phone back in my possession.

"If you say anything stupid or hurtful, you're going to get it," I hissed at her, to which I got an eye roll to. "I guess I'm driving since SOMEONE stole my damn phone, to talk to my boy-," I stopped mid-sentence. _Shit, what are we? I mean it's too soon to say … boyfriends, but exclusive? Or …what?_

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Mary said as she closed the side to the passenger door, then continuing to buckle her seat belt. "Are you and Blaine dating again?" she said blatantly. "Mary, you're a dead man," I deadpanned. She turned to look at me as the engine of the car roared to life, "actually I'm a girl, so it would be a dead 'wo'man," and smirked at my facial expression.

"Oh thank you so much, that means a lot, really, I can tell were going to be good friends," as Mary kept saying into the phone, _well obviously they moved on from the question, and I would love to know the answer to that specific question._

"Ask him if he's still by the café," I said to her, still somewhat holding a grudge.

"Pas question, nous allons être les meilleurs amis," Mary said, pratically yelling French into the phone. _As far as Im concerned, she might as well be dating him,_ I thought, giving a dramatic sigh.

"Mary, ask him the question, please."

"Blaine étant un ravageur et vous demandant si vous êtes encore par le café. Etes-vous?" she said, French just spilling out of her mouth. Then I heard laughter from the other side of the phone. And then more French as well.

"He said yes; now leave me alone to talk to my new best friend, Anderson."

A few more minutes passed by, Mary aimlessly talking into the phone, saying something in either French or English then laughing and some more talking.

I huffed, continuing to look straight ahead, focused on the road. I then saw a tall, lone figure walking on the sidewalk, and flashed my headlights, "ask him if he sees my flicking my headlights."

"Yep! Hey new best friend!" she said as she waved through the window, though Kurt couldn't see her. _She is such a child sometimes, I don't know how she ever gets by_, I thought, shaking my head in disbelief.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT." My eyes pretty much shot out of my head and I started laughing as I pulled over to the side of the road, _whoops didn't mean for that to slip out of my head_, I thought. "Now move to the back honeybunches, Kurt's sitting up here with me." She smiled at me as she got out of the car, _dang; I really thought she was going to jump on me for being so demanding. _

I jumped out of the car too, stepping back into the cool air to greet Kurt. As we came face to face, his smile was present, but I could see that in his eyes, it wasn't there. I pulled him into a comforting hug, "aren't you cold," I asked him, feeling him become somewhat frozen by the sudden contact. I only felt a head nod and started to take off my jacket. "Blaine, that really isn't-,"

"Yes it is. Take the jacket and put it on before you get sick mister."

I turned around to head back to the car, when I distinctly heard Kurt sniff the jacket and sigh, then continued to mumble something under his breath. "What was that?" I looked back to him, and he looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"O-oh, um nothing, just said that's its really cold o-out, brrrrr," he said, emphasizing that he was cold by rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "Alright then," I said turning again, a smile threatening to take over my face.

_I definitely heard 'you could always just warm me up.' _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

~Back at Mary and Blaine's apartment~

I jumped out of the car and snuggled into Blaine's jacket, _which smells like heaven by the way._ Mary saw me and laughed. According to her, we were becoming the best of friends since we both speak French, fluently, and we both have fabulous styles in fashion.

Mary then leaned into Blaine, whispering something in to his ear and walked away, laughing like a mad man, and Blaine whipped around to look at me. "Well, since Mary just reminded me, I thought I would mentioned this now, rather than later to you before er-," _what would be so bad that would make him nervous?_

"We only s'have 'wo reds s'hand we s'have 'wo sure," Blaine sputtered out as we entered the elevator. _Just awesome. Now he speaks gibberish. _I looked at Blaine to see if he was going to repeat again, but instead he was looking everywhere except for me. A moment or two passed and Mary spoke up breaking the silence that filled the elevator as we stepped out.

"He couldn't understand a word you were saying Anderson, so would you like me to translate that into English so that Kurt can understand?" Mary asked, intervening on his behalf because Blaine was looking down and blushing. He was shuffling his feet, and he nodded his head slightly for Mary to continue.

"Here's the deal: We only have two beds; one's mine and one's Blaine's. So unless you want to sleep with me tonight, you get to get your m-," Blaine shoved her arm, "-hey I was talking here!" He looked at her with pleading eyes and she seem to have gotten the message as we stepped out of th

_I still don't know see where this is headed at …_

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor or on the frumpy couch, you have to sleep with Blaine."

_Oh._

"Oh, yeah. That's um, that's fine," I said trying to keep myself look calm on my outer exterior. Blaine's head instantly shot up at my answer, "I mean, I can always sleep on the couch, or on the floor, I know how you use to say that sleeping on any couch would hurt your back or whatever, but I know it also makes you kind of cranky and no one wants a cranky Kurt." I just gave him the glare and he smiled at my demeanor.

"You were always the rambler, Blaine. And besides, its not like we haven't slept together before," I explained to him and Mary was on the verge of tears with giggles. And I then realized what exactly I had said, _well shit, I just made this situation more awkward._ "Whoa, okay, n-not like that, I mean we-we have," I felt my face heating up, bright read, and full of utter embarrassment, and of course, with Mary giggling like a mad man, "but not since _then,_" I added quietly.

When I looked up, I saw Blaine, who was trying, but sadly failing at opening the door. So, I walked up behind him. "Let me handle this, sweetie," I said low enough, just so he could hear.

_He's blushing again, this is so odd. He was always the one making me blush._

I placed my hand over his hand that was holding the keys to the apartment. Electricity shot through me the touch of the skin to skin contact. My immediate action was to gasp, but I had to stand my ground. As I pulled away, Blaine let out a breath and opened the door saying, "Welcome to our humble abode."

My eyes then were set on probably one of the most stunning apartments in all of New York. I had noticed that when I stepped out of the elevator that we had arrived on the 9th floor, but you wouldn't think it was much.

We walked through the foyer, mostly covered in pictures from the same small group that I had seen earlier at the coffee shop. Some were of Blaine and his brother and his parents. I also saw one of Daniel Radcliffe smiling with a signature, figuring it was probably Blaine's, since he use to be so obsessed with Harry Potter back at Dalton.

I was still trailing behind from Mary and Blaine when I came across another picture. The frame surrounding the picture was nothing too fancy. It looked a couple years old, the edges were slightly worn. The photograph within the old frame wasn't new either. It looked as if it had been almost torn, but still in one piece. It was a picture of Blaine and I that was taken with our Dalton uniforms on. We were sitting on one of the styled couches that they had there, with our faces pressed up next to each other.

I walked away from the picture, with a smile, still being stunned by the gorgeous apartment. I walked past the kitchen, which Mary was in trying to cook up a late night snack. I then walked into the living room that had one side covered in bricks, and to the left of said wall, there was a balcony outside, with an amazing view of the city.

I then went to go sit on the 'apparently' frumpy couch and I noticed that it was too bad and not at all frumpy. And then I pieced it all together, _either Mary gave Blaine the idea that they should say that the couch was frumpy so we would end up sleeping in the same bed together or this couch is frumpy and Im just not noticing that it is._

Mary, then walked through with a bowl of some type of food in her hands and started cackling because she knew that I had figured it out without even mentioning it to me. She walked out of my sight and then reappeared and headed into the kitchen once again.

I didn't know where Blaine had gone off to, so I was just sitting there and I noticed the Vogue magazine sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch and decided to grab it and read it. I was flipping through the pages, remembering how I did most of the designs and how hard I worked at my job.

_Reminder to self: Find new job. Or get old one back._

A few minutes had passed and the couch sank a bit, and I was still mindlessly flipping through the magazine. I felt a pair of hazel eyes watching me , so I turned to face Blaine. At first he didn't know that I was looking right back at him and then turned his head away after he realized that he was staring.

"So…" he started to say, dragging out the 'o'. I sighed deeply and spoke. "Blaine." He looked at me like a kicked puppy, but he just smiled, "yes, love?" "You do know that if you wanted to sleep in the same bed, you could've just asked me," I said, sustaining a grin from appearing on my face because his mouth had went agape and then Mary reappeared into the room.

"Practicing for blow jobs in the living room now, are we Anderson? Tsk tsk, I better not find any er-stains tomorrow on the couch 'cause I will not be the one cleaning it up," she said, her voice overwhelmed with sarcasm. I had to hold my breath from laughing at the poor look on Blaine's face. "Well, I'm off to bed," she said with a yawn, "you two have fun now, ya hear?" she said, leaving with a wink.

As soon as a door clicked shut, Blaine turned to face me. "I'll sleep here," gesturing at the couch. He got up and grabbed his hand on instinct and pulled him back to sit on the couch.

"I know that its all so sudden and that we're already going at a fast pace, but after what happened tonight, I-I just need, I just need someone to comfort me in case I wake up from some horrible dream. And Ive missed you so much. So can we just go to sleep in your bed?"

Blaine blushed again, _man, I am on a roll here. Three times in one night._

"Um Blaine?" He looked pretty spaced out, but a smile was on his face , so I waved my hand in front of him and he came back. "What?" "I would go to your room, but you never showed me around and I have no idea where it is …"

"Okay, sorry about that, I just have a lot on my mind I guess," he stated as he started to space out a bit again. So I ran my hand against his thigh and that seemed to bring him back once again. "Show me your room, please?" "O-okay love," _still nervous, I see, _"whatever you say , but on one condition, well maybe two," he said batting his eyes.

"And whats that?" I questioned as he moved closer to me.

"First, can I- can I kiss you?" he asked looking hopeful for the answer. "Hmm, depends."

"Depends on what?" Still inching closer. "Depends on if we can cuddle later? Because I really do miss being the little spoon," I replied. Blaine leaned forward, closing the gap between us.

It was a gentle kiss, but the kind that makes you want to scream out to the sky until youre tired and out of breath because youre just so damn happy. We both pulled away, breathless, as can be, and looked into each other's eyes. Hazel meeting glasz and glasz meeting hazel.

"We should- we should um- go to bed." I laughed, and so did he, because I felt like it was our first kiss all over again from being at Dalton. Blaine then got up, offering me his hand, and started to lead me to his room.

When we got to Blaine's room, I realized something, _shit, I don't have clothes to sleep in._ "Blaine, I don't have any clothes to sleep in," I said awkwardly. "And that's where the second condition comes in," he smirked as he closed the door to his room after I had stepped inside. He came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered, "_No clothes._" A shiver coursed its way down my spine as he placed a kiss to the back on neck.

"A-alright," I stuttered out, feeling nervous, _too fast, _my head yelled, _too fast._ Blaine seemed to have noticed that what we were doing was starting to get my nerves on the edge. "Kurt, love, look at me," Blaine said as he turned me around so we were face to face. "Kurt, I don't want to have sex or anything close to it, like we said before, we're going at a really fast pace as it is. All I want to do is see and touch your skin again," he said as his hand slid up and down my arms. "I just want to feel your beautiful skin against mine again, if you don't mind, that is," smiling gently as he tugged he at the hem of my shirt, "please?"

"Don't try any funny business, or you'll find your ass on the couch."

"Do you honestly believe that I would want that?"

_Thump thump thump. _"Do me a favor and keep your sexapades down while I drown in my misery of loneliness with my ice cream with Carry Grant," a muffled voice said through the wall, "and be aware that these walls are VERY thin and I can hear EV-VER-REE-THING."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Oh Mary, youre such a cockblock. (I am really am that way in real life heh.)**

**I really felt the need to update because I was having trouble trying to type everything that I have written because Im so busy with school and what not. It makes me sad that I only got one review for the last chapter, so Ill ask again for people to review so that I know people are actually reading it. **

**Love always, Dwimmer-Crafty.**

**P.S.- I typed the French thing up a while ago, but I know that its along the lines of, we're going to be best friends and then Mary saying that Blaine is being a pest and asking where Kurt is.**


End file.
